


There is Only You

by axelle_alenko



Series: Burning Passion ficlets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Brief Blowjob, Comfort, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Original Characters - Freeform, Passion!AU, References to Abuse, References to Depression, anal penetration, cross-dressing, i'm sorry i'm so out of it lmao, it goes from cute to hot in .05 seconds, mention of multiple character deaths, might as well add that, oops it's smut, please help, pooooorn, rizu is always in a skirt who am i kidding, sex banter, this will likely turn into smut but lmao later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: He had nothing left, yet he had everything he needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO   
> this used to be in three chapters but upon realizing that that was what my sick brain had done when I couldn't finish it all at once, I just sort of mushed it all together. Hoping there aren't any awkward transitions- not too awkward, at least. Keep in mind that some of this I'm too afraid to edit (because I'll edit it beyond recognition if given the chance lmao) and that i wrote the bigger chunk of the porn after being terribly sick so any weirdness you may attribute to that  
> have at it, ya'll

It felt like forever. Surrounded by the blackened walls of the dungeon, his heart felt like it had stopped. All traces of their misery had been cleansed by fire. The spots that had held their agonizing bodies were wiped of the evidence of that horrific night.

In one way, it felt right, to rid him of the tormented thoughts, of sitting in silence, staring at the bloodstains that had once been children, _his_ children. Tears welled in his black eyes, then spilled down skin scrubbed clean. Kieran had been thorough with his cleansing of the alien, but a decent bath would never rid him of his mental instabilities.

A voice ripped him from his thoughts. On instinct Fritz curled inward, eyes widening to saucers as he cast a terrified glance over his shoulder. The immediate warmth that enveloped him from behind eased his very soul, and without his consent, his shaking arms were lifting to press against the lavender flesh.

"Sittin' in here and agonizin' over it won't help, honey." The trace of warm digits against his thread-bare tunic made him shudder. Fritz turned, teary features focusing in one point: those deep eyes boring holes into him, and seeing him for what he really was: a tormented man who only wished to see love again after so much suffering.

"Rizu..."

"Shh, Fritzy. Just let it out, okay?"

Hands moved to curl fingers against his cheeks, the brunet trembling at the touch. His knees gave out, and with a quiet sob, he slid to the dungeon floor, shocking Rizu. Frail arms wound around his upper thighs, the being pushing his face flush against one hip to hide his tears. Without a second's thought Rizu threw caution to the wind and knelt, only to be forcefully tackled to the ground by the brunet, who curled in against him like an oversized cat.

With the wind knocked out of him, Rizu let out a breathless laugh. "Gods, love, always stronger than I 'member."

"I love you." It was admitted through little hiccuping sobs, as tears soaked the front of the pet's shirt.

Rizu's expression softened, something unreadable in his eyes. "You don't mean that, Fritz."

"Y-yes I do!" the broken male gasped, accusing gaze lifting. "I love you just as certain I am that they're all _dead_!"

The demon flinched and winced. "Fritz..." 

There was no need for words, his heart hammering so heavily in his chest that it threatened to break through flesh and bone. Quaking lips pressed against the demon's, so fragile and distant, yet all at once it felt like everything was right in the world.

It was, in this moment.

Their kiss grew into something more, whimpers sounding from the brunet atop him. It made resisting an undeniable urge harder with each pressing second.

"Fritz, please." It came out as a barely suppressed groan, the pet resisting the _need_ to lift his hips, to grind until he saw stars.

"R-Rizu..." The being lifted his face, fragile features burning crimson, his rosebud mouth falling open with a soft gasp. "I..I.."

The demon growled under his breath and sat upward, one gloved hand snaking into jaw-length, still-damp chocolate brown strands, and slammed their lips together, caution be damned. Fritz gasped in sheer astonishment at the intensity, trembling above the shorter male, the brush of tongue against one cracked lower lip making his knees feel so undeniably weak. 

It was a good thing he was already on the ground.

Somewhere during their kiss he forgot to breathe, or his breath was stolen from him, quaking digits lifting to cup warm lavender cheeks that felt like lava under his chilled touch. He let the other have his way, exploring his mouth with a tender thoroughness that turned his core to jelly. With a sudden inhale, Fritz let it out in a quiet moan, serving only to spurr the demon on with his affections.

His movement was a blur to his dazed mind, focusing becoming near impossible, and warm fingers in his hair kept his head from colliding with the dungeon wall. In an abrupt inhale, it connected that the pleasant weight in his lap was Rizu, and that the male had effectively switched their positions.

"...Rizu?"

"Shh, honey." His lips moved against him with his words, so close he could taste his breath. Slender fingers slid underneath his tunic and rose upward, making the brunet gasp at the contrast of heat against frigid flesh. The threads keeping his tunic in place came away without resistance, exposing the expansive markings over the being's chest. Enraptured by the sight, Rizu traced the shapes with his fingers, Fritz shuddering under his explorations.

"P-please don't.."

At once the touches stopped, wide, dusky eyes lifting to meet hollow black. "What is it, baby?"

"Don't tease me."

It took Rizu a beat to process the request, and then his mouth was curling into a mischievous grin so devious it made Fritz nervous. He wriggled underneath the male, discomfort on his face, and with a breathless laugh, Rizu ground down against him, earning a surprised moan from his love.

"Can't guarantee there'll be none of that, sug, you're too cute."

"S-shut up."

"Make me."

Lips latched onto his with a sudden ferocity, tongue and teeth working to turn him to putty. And it did, the pet gasping, back arching and pressing his chest flush against the brunet's bare skin. Hips swiveled down and ground against the growing tent in the ruined pants of the other, both working each other into a heat-filled frenzy.

Neither was sure how long their liplock had lasted, but at last they unattached themselves, faces flushed and sucking in much-needed air. The short skirt the pet wore was unceremoniously lifted upward by his arousal, a smirk adorning the brunet's features at the realization.

But no word was spoken, no tease uttered at the blatant excitement; instead Fritz's only answer was the delicate winding of slim fingers against the shaft. Eyes rolled back at the contact, and an unabashed moan fell from soft lips. 

What surprised him then was the sudden abandonment of the pet's teasing act, and the wanton begging that next left Rizu:

"Ffff- fuck you! Fuck me! Don't- nnnh!" Hips lifted into his fingers, sliding the hard length deeper, making dark eyebrows lift in surprise.

Wordlessly he obeyed. Whimpering at the loss of contact, Rizu trained his eyes on the brunet's features, confusion lacing his gaze, until he felt something hot press against his ass. Little wings fluttered in surprise at the sensation, his tail lifting high in invitation. Gods, he was so easy, but he was so beyond giving a damn.

The initial push inside made him suck in a breath, the lack of preparation churning his insides. The searing heat that split him open was heavenly despite the pain, and the eager male rolled his hips backward, sinking the alien's length deeper.

Fritz wasn't fairing as well, his head spinning from the overwhelming sensations. It had been centuries since he had been intimate with someone, let alone a partner as eager as the winged demon. He whined at the sensation of sliding further in, until he was sheathed inside.

Already he felt his length twitching, engulfed by the pure feeling of Rizu and the entrancing, addictive heat.

He wouldn't last long.

In one way, Fritz was right- though it wasn't _him_ who gave out so soon.

The pretty male writhing in his lap, senselessly gyrating his hips, gave a sudden, unprepared gasp, cheeks burning with a feverish blush. Dark eyebrows lifted at the sensation of something soaking into the thin cloth of his lower garments. A cursory glance revealed the stain on the pet's dark skirt.

Silence. It was broken by a sound unlike any other, a sound Rizu had been certain he would never hear: a genuine, heart-melting, warm laugh from the brunet. His cheeks burned for another reason now, the sensation of the length inside softening at the continued outburst making him squirm.

"F-Fritz," came the whining cry, the abrupt, tender attention to his spent member making him twitch. He was coaxed back to almost full rigidity, and in the next moment, all contact was leaving him. Gaze foggy from his retreating pleasure, the demon reached out an uncertain arm in the hopes that he would make contact with the brunet, and when he did, it was the hand against his thigh, leaning him back onto the charred dungeon floor.

Fleetingly he realized how unsanitary this was, the white-hot pleasure burning into him like wildfire erasing any prior thought. His hips lifted involuntarily against those oddly soft lips passing over his skin, and with cracked-open eyes, he watched himself disappear deeper into the brunet's mouth. With so delicate a flush adorning the male's cheeks, the way his jaw eased open to accommodate him, and to watch his eyes flutter shut...it was near enough to make him cum again.

His tongue felt like ice as it traced lazy patterns into his head, then down, a keening whimper going unhindered by his self-control. Just as he was etching into his brain the sensation of his love's tongue against the underlying vein, it was retreating, leaving the pet a whimpering, unhappy mess of flushed skin.

"You're teasing." It was meant to be accusatory, but he'd failed; it was so childish, so pissy in contrast to what he had wanted, that he sounded like a child denied his favorite candy.

"I wanted to get you clean." Feigned innocence from the one so close, yet so far. He wanted to kiss the damn smirk from those lips, or shove him back down- he hadn't decided yet.

"Fuck you."

"No, that's what I am doing to _you_." An indignant scoff, and an attempt at a smack, was his only response, the brunet ducking his head to evade the demon. He was outright giggling even as he fixed their positions, realigned himself, and eased back inside. Rizu was a grumping mess below him, but with the return of the male inside, he squirmed, fighting to keep up his unimpressed, annoyed act.

"You're so-o-o..." The thrusting began, distorting his last word with every push inward. The moan that went unconsented from his mouth was louder than he had meant, bouncing around their narrow space. He slapped one hand over his face in horror, terrified that someone in the mansion would hear them.

Yet the brunet's giggling only seemed to evolve into snorting. Unaware of the sudden dilemma, he leaned closer, earning himself an indignant hiss that bore elongated canines. In the stead of retreating he pressed an ephemeral touch of lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Adorable."

"Sh-sh- ooohh- up..." Defeated by his body's own betrayal, the demon relented, letting himself be consumed by the touches his body craved. The haughty irritation evaporated under Fritz's hold, short nails digging soft crescents into the exposed flesh of his thighs. With every deepening thrust, the frills on his skirt brushed against skin, feeling like whispered breaths against his over-sensitized flesh. Watching the brunet's expression increased his pleasure tenfold- the way that beautiful mouth had dropped open, the way his fragile, alien features twisted into something so concentrated it was downright pure. Despite the lack of color in his eyes, there was an overwhelming warmth radiating from his gaze, and it made Rizu _need_ his touch on every inch exposed.

"Fritz, honey, kiss me." He hesitated. "I..need it."

And he did, blinking at first, his slim body then arching above him, to attack his lips with hungry, wanton kisses. Rizu gasped and arched inward, pushing flush to the alien's chest, and his aching length rubbed against his taut stomach. In a frenzy the winged pet began humping upward, grinding against Fritz with an unhinged, untainted desire for completion.

Their moans were muffled by their kiss, and by the senseless, echoing slap of skin against skin. The pet had had no prior knowledge the frail individual could get so rough- not that he was complaining, not in a million years.

Unable to relinquish a proper warning, they came undone in near tandem, the way Rizu was tightening around his plunging length proving too much. At some point during their frenzy, the purple male had locked his ankles around Fritz's waist, and with one final arch backward, wings crushed under his straightening spine, white sprayed from his tip, a silent scream of pleasure carved into his features. In the aftermath he registered the warmth spreading inside, even going so far as to spill from his gaping entrance when the brunet pulled out, hazy eyes watching the display, entranced.

"You're hot," Fritz mumbled sleepily, body slumping atop him. Rizu was trembling below him, recovering from his own orgasm and the sudden loss of being filled so full. Yet with the body pressed so close, he still felt substantially riled up for more.

Teeth collided with his throat, making him cry out in a weak exhale.

"No sleeping. I want round two."

"No, fuck you, I'm sleeping."

In the end, Fritz won.


End file.
